


Interlude: Guilt

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Battle Hymn of Bonds [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guilt, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Akihiko has something to tell Shinjiro, but he doesn't want to ruin their vacation.





	Interlude: Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my fic Battle Hymn of Bonds, after [Chapter X: Getting Up to Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470047/chapters/45745153). It didn't fit in with the pacing, but it had to happen.
> 
> I think this can still be enjoyed without reading my other monster of a fic, but you'd have to figure out a reason for Shinji being in Yakushima?

It's the night before they leave Yakushima. Everything's been distracting with the robot girl and Junpei's ridiculous Operation: Babe Hunt. Akihiko curses to himself as he paces a bit outside of Shinjiro's room. He had meant to have this conversation earlier, but it can't be helped. If they head back to the dorms, Shinjiro will be in for a surprise in the shape of one Amada Ken.

The suite door swings open, and Shinjiro stands to the door dressed in pajamas bottoms and a towel covering his damp hair. “Aki, you going to pace here all night, or were you planning on knocking?”

Akihiko's mouth goes dry for a moment, not quite expecting Shinjiro to be fresh out of the shower. “Uhh, I would have knocked eventually,” he replies, barely recovering his composure as Shinjiro lets him into the room.

“Sure,” Shinjiro says skeptically as he towel dries his hair. “What's been eating you? You've been antsy since before we left.”

“What? No, I wasn't...”Akihiko begins to deny, but Shinjiro gives him a look that's calling him on his bullshit. “Yeah, I meant to talk to you earlier. It's not going to be an easy thing to talk about.”

“What happened to just being blunt?” he asks as he brings his towel down from his head and onto his shoulders.

Akihiko bites back a grimace, but it doesn't quite work. “Yeah, that worked so well the last time,” he mutters before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. “Look, it's not about that. I'm giving you space about that. This is about a new potential persona user Ikutsuki introduced us to.”

Shinjiro's brows furrow. “Yeah? Thought we had enough at this point. They go to Gekkoukan then?”

“Well, not the high school,” Akihiko states, looking Shinjiro in the eye. “You're not going to like it, Shinji...”

“Not at the high school? What the hell do you mean, Aki?”

“He's in elementary school,” he explains then pauses. “His name is Amada Ken.”

Shinjiro freezes on the spot, and Akihiko knew this wouldn't go well. “What the fuck is Ikutsuki thinking, Aki?” he manages to ask before he steps back to sit on his bed. “Fuck...”

Akihiko can't help but follow Shinjiro and sit next to him. “Look, we can't exactly ignore that the kid is awake during the Dark Hour,” he points out. “He might not have the potential, but we have to be sure either way. We might not even need him.”

“We won't need him,” Shinjiro says fiercely. “There's no reason for a kid to be pulled into this. ...more than I've already done.”

“It wasn't your fault-”

“My persona, my fault,” Shinjiro interrupts, giving no room for an argument. “We're not talking about this.”

“Tch,” Akihiko grunts, standing because he can't comfort someone who doesn't want to be comforted. “Fine, but it won't go away. He might join the team, he might not, but Ken will be living at the dorm for the summer.”

Shinjiro tenses then hangs his head. “Fine,” he grumbles. “The dorm's going to be tense for a while. How the fuck am I supposed to live with the kid whose mom I killed, Aki? Tell me that.”

Akihiko uses all his willpower not to argue the point again. “With me backing you up, like always,” he responds. “I've always got your back, Shinji, even when you don't have your own.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shinjiro agrees, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Go to bed, Aki.”

“You sure?” Akihiko asks, still concerned.

Shinjiro nods. “Don't worry about it. Get some rest in that massive bed while you still can,” he tells him then mumbles. “Goddamn Kirijo money.”

Akihiko chuckles to himself as he heads for the door. “Good night, Shinji.”

“Good night, Aki.”


End file.
